Breach's Return
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: When EVO's run the world, it's up to Rex and his new team to stop them. Things get difficult when an old friend and an old friend of Six's make a return. Brief Rex&Five.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters. I own James and the EVO's that kill him. I own Chuck and Ripper along with the Shifting EVO working with Breach. I own Five's powers.

* * *

Breach's Return

The rain felt like ice shards stabbing into her skin. Cricket hated the rain. Her worst memory had happened because of it. She was stuck looking around for the thing that mattered most to her and didn't even know where to start.

"Perfect," Cricket said. "Now what?"

"I suggest you head back," Rex said landing next to her and letting his Boogie Pack go back into him.

"Rex!" Cricket said throwing her arms around him.

"I'm glad it was you that came," Rex said. "Now go."

"What about you?" Cricket asked.

"I have to clean up my mess," Rex said. "I'll catch up, I promise."

Cricket nodded then turned and began sprinting away. Rex wished that Providence hadn't collapsed. Six and Holiday had continued helping him but both had been killed in the war following Providence's destruction.

Rex had stopped Black Knight and White Knight had taken control of Providence again. They had gone to war with the Consortium and had won. Then, less than a week later, every EVO on the planet had gone to war with Providence under command of Van Kleiss. Breach had tried to help Providence but had died saving Rex's life from Van Kleiss. When she died, she turned into a portal and Rex through Van Kleiss through. Van Kleiss had been spit out inside an active volcano.

"I still can't believe the EVO's kept fighting us after Van Kleiss died," Rex said to himself as he waited for his current enemy to catch up. "Providence never stood a chance."

"Quite right," said an EVO that looked a lot like NoFace but had a mouth.

"Bout time you got here," Rex said. "You're late."

"Aren't I always?" the EVO asked.

"Yes," Rex said. "Now, where are they?"

"Here," said a very high-pitched voice behind Rex.

Rex turned around and saw three EVO's that were all the same. They all looked human for the most part but under their extremely baggy pants they had dog legs. They could spit acid and copy EVO powers and Rex had freed them all from cryo stasis.

"Great," Rex said. "At least I don't have to chase you down."

One of the EVO's charged at Rex and Rex kicked it in the face and it flew back and into the side of the building. The second EVO went after Rex's partner but Rex wasn't too freaked out. The red EVO disappeared then reappeared behind the other EVO and tore it's head off.

"Good job James," Rex said.

The first EVO and the third both attacked Rex and out of instinct Rex smashed both away with his Smack Hands. The moment they landed, they created their own Smack Hands and attacked James. Rex tried to help but made the mistake of using his BFS. The EVO's all made their own and Rex tried desperately to fight them but one of them stabbed James through the heart. James decided he had held back long enough and smirked at Rex.

"You should run buddy," James said. "I like my power."

Rex turned and ran without putting up an argument. Within a minute James used his self destruct ability and blew all three enemy EVO's away. When the smoke cleared Rex returned to his side and saw that he still had a BFS blade in his heart.

"Kinda wish you hadn't used that sword of yours," James said. "Oh well. Tell her I said goodbye. Wish I had asked her on that date."

"You know what she would've said," Rex said smiling.

"Yeah," James said. "She would have said that she would even pay if I gave back her prized possession."

"Do you still have it?" Rex asked.

"Here," James said lifting a necklace with an angel pendant.

Rex took it and James died. Rex stood and flew into the air then back to his new team's hideout. He landed outside and pushed the door open.

"Rex!" Cricket said throwing her arms around him. "What happened? Where's James?"

"He didn't make it," Rex said in an even tone. "He wanted you to have this back."

Cricket stared at the necklace in her hand and blink in confusion. She turned to look at Rex and saw that he was walking to his bed.

"What happened to him?" Cricket asked.

"We were fighting copycat EVO's and I accidentally used my BFS," Rex said.

Cricket collapsed into a chair and held her head in her hands. This was the third time Rex had accidentally gotten one of their friends killed. Tuck, Skwydd, and Circe had each been killed fighting along side him when he had made every mistake under the sun. She was beginning to wonder if it was actually an accident.

"I'm sorry," Rex said.

"I bet," Cricket said angrily.

"YOU THINK I MEANT TO GET HIM KILLED!?" Rex exploded.

"I just think it's strange how you've gotten three of our friends killed on accident," Cricket said.

"I THINK IT'S JUST AS STRANGE HOW SIX WAS PERFECTLY HEALTHY WHEN I LEFT AND HOW HE WAS BEHEADED BY HIS OWN SWORDS WHEN I GOT BACK!" Rex shouted. "ESPECIALLY WHEN THERE WASN'T A SINGLE EVO IN TEN MILES!"

"I DIDN'T KILL SIX!" Cricket screamed. "I TOLD YOU THE TRUTH! WE WERE ATTACKED BY EVO'S THAT TURNED INTO SMOKE WHEN THEY DIED!"

Rex threw himself back onto his bunk and rolled over so she couldn't see his face. He knew she hadn't hurt Six because he had actually been fighting the same kind of EVO's himself. He didn't want her to see that he was silently crying.

"I'm sorry," Cricket said. "I shouldn't have blamed you for James's death."

"I shouldn't have blamed you for Six's," Rex said.

"I'm scared," Cricket said. "There isn't a human left alive that we've found and the only EVO's still alive are incurable. What happens when they're all gone?"

"I don't know," Rex said. "I wish I did."

"Hello?" the radio suddenly said. "Hello? Is anybody still alive out there? I've been stuck down here for nearly a year now! Is there anybody still alive?"

Cricket picked up the radio and tried to talk back to the person but the person didn't seem to be able to hear her. After a couple minutes there was an explosion from the other end and the person began screaming. The scream was cut short and Rex clearly heard a Serpentine EVO screech.

"Looks like there was someone alive," Rex said.

"There may be more," Cricket said.

"Don't get your hopes up," Rex said. "Where are the others?"

"Out on a supply run," Cricket said.

"We're back!" one of Rex's teammates, Chuck, called.

"And we brought a huge surprise!" called the other, Ripper.

Chuck was a Human EVO with arms about as big around as tree trunks. He could lift over a thousand pounds and had to use the garage door to get in. Ripper was a Canine EVO. He was about the size of a small car and looked like a Pit Bull. He could smash solid Titanium in his jaws and seemed to enjoy licking people.

Behind Ripper and Chuck were Tuck, Skwydd, and Circe. Rex felt his mouth drop open when he saw them. Tuck had been killed in an explosion, Skwydd had been in a building that had collapsed on him, and Circe had been torn apart by Spider EVO's.

"How...how are you three alive?" Rex asked.

"I don't burn," Tuck said.

"My ink can harden to Titanium if I want it too," Skwydd said.

"I'm not," Circe said as he skin rippled.

A moment later she shifted into an EVO that looked hauntingly similar to John Scarecrow. Rex had killed John Scarecrow himself.

"A Shifter EVO," Rex said. "Should have known. Get him!"

Skwydd tried to spray the EVO with ink but hit the others instead so Rex chased the EVO out of the hideout himself. After about thirty minutes of chasing him, Rex tackled the EVO into the street and pinned him to the ground with his BFS.

"Who sent you?" Rex asked.

"An old friend of yours," the EVO said turning into Skwydd.

The EVO spit ink into Rex's face then scrambled away and began running. Rex wiped his face off and followed. After another half hour the EVO suddenly stopped and Rex drop kicked him.

"Now what are you up to?" Rex asked as the EVO stood and saluted Rex.

"Hello Rex," said a familiar voice behind him.

Rex spun around and saw Breach leaning against a wall. Rex smiled and Breach did as well.

"It's been a while," Breach said. "How are you?"

"Terrible," Rex said. "Almost everyone I knew is dead. Only me and my old gang are left."

"I'm sorry," Breach said. "I don't suppose I could join?"

"We can always use another set of hands," Rex said. "I'm really glad you're okay Breach."

"Me too," Breach said.

Rex led the two EVO's back to his team's hideout and found Skwydd still excavating the others. Rex used his Smack Hand to free them and they all tried to attack Breach. Before they got there Rex held his BFS up in front of her and everyone stopped. Her Shifting EVO bodyguard had stepped in front of her and had grown spines like a humanoid porcupine. Everyone backed away from him and Rex slowly lowered his sword.

"Breach isn't an enemy," Rex said. "She saved my life and is here to join."

"Not quite," Breach said.

"Then why are you here?" Rex asked.

"To recruit," Breach said. "I'm fighting for the EVO's and I need an elite team to help me. My mission is to stop a group of fighters that are killing EVO's all over the world. They need to be stopped or the EVO's will become extinct."

"And you expect my team to just pack up and leave me alone to go with you?" Rex asked.

"Only if they want to live," Breach said. "The group is on their way here to kill every EVO in the city. They won't let you live just because you're doing the same thing as them. You'll all die. So I say we let them choose so that we can be civil."

"I'm with Breach," Chuck said. "Sorry Rex but I don't want to die."

"I second that notion," Ripper said. "Sorry Rex."

"I think I'm going to side with Breach this time," Tuck said.

"Me too," Skwydd said.

Rex knew what Cricket's answer would be and already felt his blood run cold.

"Cricket?" Rex asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Cricket could here the hurt and fear in his voice.

"I...I'm with Breach," Cricket said. "I'm so sorry Rex but I don't want to die."

"It's okay," Rex said. "Go. I'll be fine."

Breach smirked and left and the others all followed. Cricket looked back at Rex then turned and followed the others. Rex walked over to a wall where they had been carving their teammates' names. He used a knife to put a line through all but his. He also carved Tuck and Skwydd onto the wall just to cross them out as well. Then he sat in a chair and rested his head in his hands. He didn't know when the group was going to get there but he wasn't going to just turn and run. He had to keep working.

His team had gone to Chicago to find and either cure or kill a powerful EVO that was planning on destroying the world. The EVO was controlling the minds of all of the EVO's in the immediate area and was likely incurable.

"I have to find him and end this job," Rex said. "I've been here for five months already and I'm getting sick of Chicago."

He left the hideout and traveled south until he reached Trump Tower. He knew that the top floor held his target but that the tower had been upgraded so that the top floor was only accessible through the inside. He shot his Slam Cannon at the window on the top floor just to check and the moment the ball of stone hit it exploded and didn't leave a scratch on the window. Rex walked through the front door and saw hundreds of EVO spiders in the first room. They were the same kinds of EVO's as Beverly Holiday had been. Rex suddenly had an intense feeling of nostalgia and created his BFS. Beverly had turned back into her EVO form shortly after being cured because it was only temporary and Rex had had to kill her to save Rebecca Holiday. He hacked his way through the spiders then squished the remaining ones with his Punk Busters.

When he was done he walked to the stairs and opened the door. Inside the stairs were covered by laser tripwires. Rex created his Boogie Pack and flew up the stairwell and through the door to the top floor. Standing a little ways away was his target and a small blonde girl that looked fairly familiar. Rex stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Please entertain our guest for me will you?" The target said.

"Sure," the girl said cheerfully. "Been a while Rex. You wrecked my home."

"Oh it's you," Rex said remembering being inside Breach's doll house. "You attacked me. It wasn't my fault."

The girl turned into her giant slug form and shot at Rex faster than he remembered her being.

"Someone's gotten better," Rex said dodging.

"Thank you," the girl said.

Rex created his Smack hands and began punching her. After a couple minutes the girl grabbed Rex and threw herself at the window. They smashed through and fell to the ground. They hit and made a crater but Rex simply kicked her off with his Punk Busters. She landed a little ways away and Rex stood. He turned to run but the girl shot past him and stopped in front of him. He created his Slam Cannon and shot her but she just smirked and shot toward him. He kicked her with his Punk Busters again but before he could do much she got up and shot back at him again. When she got to him she pinned him to the ground with one over sized hand and her other hand grew into one long spike.

"You lose Rex," the girl said.

"I don't even know your name," Rex said. "So I can't properly say goodbye."

"Sucks to be you," the girl said.

"Actually," Rex said. "It sucks to be you."

With that he cut her in half with his BFS then jumped to his feet and cut her into hundreds of tiny squares. He looked back up at the building and saw that the window was already fixed. He took one step toward the tower and an explosion went off behind him. He sensed it before it even went off. It was a Bleach Bomb. He turned around and saw that his hideout was inside the blast radius and everything he owned was in his hideout. He activated his Rex Ride and shot back to his hideout. When he got there there was barely anything left. He began shifting rubble and couldn't find any of his stuff. He did however find Cricket's necklace. He hadn't noticed that she had laid it on the coffee table but she forgot about it when she left. Then he found a note next to it.

The note said, "Rex, I want you to have my necklace. It brings the wearer good luck so I figure that it'll come in handy if our missions ever go wrong. Cricket."

Rex smiled. Cricket had wanted him to have her most prized possession in the world. He put the necklace on and slipped it under his shirt then went back to Trump Tower. The first thing he saw was that all of the windows were destroyed. The second was that there were three human corpses hanging from pieces of broken glass. Rex flew into the building and saw that there were two humans fighting his target. One was a twenty some year old woman with her hair cut short and died bright pink. She was fighting with a guitar. The other was About seven feet tall and as big around as an overweight orangutang but was making Chuck look week by tearing the floor up and throwing it at Rex's target.

"It would have to be you two," Rex said.

Both turned to attack him but froze when they saw him. At that moment Rex's target grew a spike the length of of Rex's entire arm out of his palm and charged at the girl. Rex shoved her out of the way and the spike went through his shoulder. Rex smashed it with his BFS then grabbed the EVO by the face and cured him.

"Thanks," the girl said. "Nice to see you Rex."

"Only cause I saved you Five," Rex said. "You guys have been killing EVO's all over the world huh?"

"Yes," Five said. "Trey and I are the only ones left now."

"I'm sorry," Rex said. "I wish I had been able to save Six."

"It's okay," Five said. "I've learned to take all of my feelings out on every EVO I meet."

"I should be running then huh?" Rex asked.

"No," Five said. "You're going to die if you don't get to a hospital. Since none of those are still functioning I'll help you myself."

"Why not just kill him now?" Trey asked.

"Because Six gave his life for Rex," Five said. "If I let Rex die now, what would Six think of me?"

"Can we still squash him after?" Trey asked.

"No," Five said. "We have a chance to restore humanity."

"I can only take in so many Nanites at a time," Rex said. "And I need to offload them when I do."

"How?" Five asked.

"There are a couple of machines that will let me," Rex said. "One that we could reach was in Providence HQ. The other is in Paradise."

"Where's that?" Five asked.

"The arctic," Rex said. "But it was destroyed when one of our scientists went nuts and swallowed millions of active Nanites."

"Great," Five said. "Are you saying there's no way for us to offload your Nanites?"

"Almost," Rex said. "Van Kleiss used to take Nanites out of EVO's once in a while so he should have one in Abysus."

"Is there something wrong with that one too?" Five asked.

"Yes and no," Rex said. "It's been stripped and moved. It's now in Hong Kong but without the parts it's useless."

"What parts?" Trey asked.

"Three nuclear fuel rods," Rex said. "One Bleach Bomb for power, and three thousand tons of Liquid Nitrogen at exactly negative two hundred and fifty degrees Fahrenheit."

"How the heck would we get all that?" Five asked.

"I'll handle the Bleach Bomb and the Nuclear rods," Rex said. "If you can get the Nitrogen we'll be set."

"First we need to take care of your shoulder," Five said. "Trey, stand guard."

Trey walked out of the room and Five pulled out a knife. She cut Rex's shirt off and told him to sit down. Then she pulled out a shot and injected Rex.

Rex didn't make a sound and closed his eyes. He knew what was coming next. He clamped his mouth shut as hard as he could and Five pulled the spike out. Despite the anesthetic she had given him it felt like she was pulling his arm off. He managed to not scream but had to bite his tongue to do so. He didn't bite it had enough to make it bleed but it still hurt.

"Ow," Rex said. "What do you intend to do about the hole?"

Before he could react Five kissed him. After a second she pulled away and blushed and he felt his shoulder start to itch. When he looked he saw that it was healing.

"You're an EVO?" Rex asked.

"Yes," Five said. "I saved Six's life by accident shortly after the Nanite Event. He was the only one other than One who knew."

"Thank you," Rex said.

"You're welcome," Five said.

"I'm going after the nuclear rods and Bleach Bomb," Rex said. "Good luck with the nitrogen."

With that he flew out the window on his Sky Slider and rose above the clouds. Then he switched to his Boogie Pack and flew to the only place that would have working Bleach Bombs. It was a Providence weapons cache in his olde home town in Mexico. He was happy to be going home. He had never gotten over his amnesia but had never gone home either.

When he arrived he opened the weapons cache and got the bomb. It took him about an hour because his body was functioning on its own while his mind ran through every memory he had lost. When he woke up he was flying the Bleach Bomb to Hong Kong. He hooked it up to the machine then flew to Kagoshima to retrieve the Nuclear rods. When he put them into the machine a radio in it went off.

"Hello?" Five called. "Rex? Rex if you can hear this, our mission went FUBAR. We won't be meeting up with you in Hong Kong. I'm sorry Rex. Trey's hurt bad and my power doesn't work on him. I won't make it because...I can't heal myself. I'm sorry Rex. You have to find an EVO named Breach. She's controlling all the EVO's on the planet. I don't know why but it can't be good. There are more humans on every continent in the world. You have to find a way to save them before Breach kills them all. We sent the nitrogen with an old EVO friend by both of us calling in an old favor. It should be there shortly. Goodbye Rex."

Just as the radio shut off a Providence carrier arrived and lowered the Nitrogen Rex needed to the ground. Rex took the nuclear rods out and used his Nanites to repair the damage then tossed the rods into the Nitrogen which began to glow. He ran two pipes into the Nitrogen and they began to suck Nitrogen into the machine. Rex gave himself enough sedative to sleep for exactly an hour then got into the machine and turned it on.

"Goodbye Five," Rex whispered as he blacked out.

When Rex woke up he was cold. Too cold for it to be natural. He was also bound by chains and dangling over the glowing Nitrogen.

"Please tell me the Machine was off when you took me out," Rex said.

"It was," said a familiar voice.

"Biowulf," Rex said. "Man it's good to see you. You have no idea how much I missed kicking you shiny metal-"

"Shut up!" another voice said as a crystal shot out of a shadow and broke half a link in the chain.

"Skalamander!" Rex said. "If only Van Kleiss could be here. It'd be a regular family reunion."

Skalamander stepped into the light and Rex fell silent. Skalamander had changed. Instead of a reptile he now looked human. He had short sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes, and an extreme vulture nose. He still had his crystal arm but he could hide it behind him and seem Human from the front. The only other feature that gave him away was the fact that his skin was a pale blue.

"I guess you should be called Pretty Boy Blue now huh?" Rex asked.

"I said shut up!" Skalamander shouted in a heavy accent as he shot another crystal and broke another link.

"Do I detect Norwegian?" Rex asked. "You're a Viking! Pretty Boy Blue the Viking!"

"THAT'S IT!" Skalamander shouted aiming at one of the damaged links.

"STOP!" Biowulf shouted. "Can't you see he's playing you like a violin?"

"Darn," Rex said. "So close, ain't that right Pretty Boy Blue?"

Skalamander smirked and shot a crystal at Rex hitting him in the stomach.

"Ow!" Rex said. "I've gotta use the bathroom. Can I get down? It's really cold up here."

"Maybe it'll warm up if you pee in the Nitrogen," Biowulf said.

"I didn't mean number one," Rex said. "I gotta take a crap. You really want to smell that?"

"We aren't staying," Biowulf said. "Hang around a little. You've got a nice surprise coming."

"How's Breach?" Rex asked. "You like being bossed around by a girl half your age?"

Biowulf froze then waved as if brushing the question off. Skalamander smirked and shot a crystal at a broken link. When it hit Rex began to fall but before he was halfway down he activated his Boggy Pack and the res of the chains broke. Rex flew away and Biowulf actually waved goodbye. Rex began to fly toward Chicago but knew there was no point. Five and Trey would be long gone by the time he got there. Instead he flew to the water silo his old gang used to live in. When he went inside he found Cricket looking at the pictures. She didn't react when he walked in.

"Hello Rex," Cricket said putting down the picture she'd been looking at.

She looked like she'd been crying but didn't show it. Rex walked in and tried to think of what to say.

"I know why you went with her," Rex said. "Why you left me for dead. I just want you to know that even back then I didn't...I never meant to hurt you."

"You remembered," Cricket said. "How much?"

"Everything," Rex said. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"It wasn't your fault," Cricket said.

"Yes it was," Rex said. "It was my call and I screwed up."

Cricket clearly wanted to stop talking about it so Rex did. He looked around and was flooded with memories.

"I met the human group," Rex said.

"Did you kill them?" Cricket asked.

"Not directly," Rex said. "It was the last of the Six, the top six most deadly people on Earth. One of them saved my life then risked her own to help me get a part for a machine to save my life again."

"Sounds like she had a thing for you," Cricket said.

"No," Rex said. "She had a thing for Six. She helped me to repay her debts to him. She died trying to get the part I could have gotten easily."

"Not your fault," Cricket said. "Sorry to cut this short but I have to go. You should too."

She made a fist then opened it and put down her thumb. He knew what she meant. There was a bomb about to go off in four minutes. He nodded and she left. He walked over to the picture she had been holding and saw two things. First it was of just the two of them and was one of the happiest memories he had. Second was the letter behind it. He took both and flew away from the Silo. It exploded and he opened the letter.

"Rex, I can't tell you everything but what you need to know is that Breach is going to use every EVO on Earth to revive the Human race as her slaves. Our old group is in deep cover and working with Biowulf, of all people. Five was also working with Breach but defected and began killing every EVO she met. I wish I could just be by your side in this but I can't. I'm sorry for lying to you. Cricket."

Rex smiled knowing that she was still on his side and so were the others in his old gang. He put the letter in the inside pocket of his jacket then took the picture out of the frame and let the frame fall. He put the picture with the letter and smiled again as he was lost in two different memories. One was his worst day in his gang. The other was the day the picture was taken.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the Characters except Rich, and the human group in Asia. I own Cricket's real name.

* * *

EKG

Rex was walking down the street while his teammate talked away behind him. Rex was getting tired of hearing his voice and was getting annoyed that that was all he could hear.**  
"**This is supposed to be a stealth mission," Rex reminded him.**  
"**Sorry," the EVO said. "I guess I know why Sis' likes you so much. You're the strong silent type."**  
**The EVO was Cricket's brother and her last living family. Rex had waned him to stay behind in case the mission went bad but e had insisted so he had agreed. Now he was regretting it. It was raining hard and the raindrops felt like daggers on his skin but Rex barely noticed it.**  
"**We're here," Rex said. "Time for you to keep silent Rich."**  
**Rex led him into the warehouse and to a concealed elevator in back. They both stepped in and Rex hit the only button on the wall. the elevator doors closed and it began to descend. After about ten minutes they got out in an underground research facility. Rex told Rich to silently sneak through the base to find their target. Rich as good at moving through shadows but wasn't even remotely silent. Rex also began sneaking through the base but he did so by disguising himself as a security guard. After five minutes he ran into the base's commander and the commander thought he was new.**  
"**You're on patrol detail soldier," the commander said. "Go down to the containment cells and then work your way back up to the experiment labs."**  
"**I don't know my way around sir," Rex said.

**"**Here's a map," the commander said before walking away.**  
**Rex made his way to the containment cells and found a bunch of EVO's that all looked like wolves. Rex cured them all then released them. They all hid and Rex made his way to the experiment labs. When he got there he saw that Rich had been captured and was being electrocuted. Rex shut the power to the facility off and when the lights went out he freed Rich and they ran to the elevator. When the power came back on they got in and began to go back up. Part way there the elevator stopped so Rex opened a hatch in the roof and he and Rich began to climb up the Elevator shaft. When Rex reached the door he used a crowbar to open it. then he pulled himself through and looked back in. Rich was a little ways down the shaft and the Elevator was shooting up at him.**  
****"**Elevator!" Rex shouted.**  
**Rich dropped onto the top of the elevator and moved toward the hatch. Rex wasn't sure if he got in or not but when the elevator got to the top something splattered violet blood all over the place. Rex could see it because his door was still open. A moment later the elevator doors opened and a one armed Rich stumbled out.**  
**Rex helped Rich leave and called the rest of the gang to let them know what had happened. Cricket said she was on her way and Rex hung up. A moment later a Shape shifting EV O named John Scarecrow stepped out of an alleyway and turned into Freddy Krueger.**  
****"**Not right now John," Rex said.**  
****"**Sorry freak," John said. "But I want to do this now."**  
**John charged and Rex kicked him back. He was glad that Cricket was teaching him Kung Fu. Rich made his way over to a wall and leaned on it while Rex fought John. After about three minutes John cut both of Rex's legs and one arm then pinned him to the ground.**  
****"**You lose Rex," John said lifting his claws. "Now you die."**  
****"**Oh no you don't!" Rich said kicking John off of Rex. "Cricket would kill me if I let something happen to Rex."**  
**Rich fought John while Rex struggled to his feet. Before Rex could help Rich, John drove his caws through Rich's ribcage and into his heart and lungs.**  
****"**Rich!" Rex shouted.**  
**John pulled his claws out and turned into a Pterodactyl and flew away. Rex rushed over to Rich and Cricket arrived a moment later.**  
****"**What happened?" Cricket asked.**  
****"**John Scarecrow," Rex said. "I'm sorry."**  
**Cricket knelt by Rich and instantly began sobbing. Rich was already dead but had managed to write the word "Goodbye" in his blood before he died.**  
**Rex shook his head. He hated that memory but instantly sank into his other memory.**  
**Rex and Cricket were sitting on a field. Cricket had been hurt on her last mission and was recovering while the others took over. This was before Rich had died so Rich was in charge of all stealth operations. Rex was acting as Cricket's bodyguard because several EVO crime lords had put a price on her head.**  
****"**Thank you for taking time off from work to keep me company," Cricket said.**  
****"**As if I enjoy work," Rex said. "I'm sure your brother hasn't gotten the others killed yet."**  
****"**Give it another hour," Cricket said.**  
**They both laughed and after a minute Rex put his hand on the ground. He had never tried to use his powers on the ground before but figured it couldn't hurt. When his Nanites touched the ground they found Nanites already there. The Nanites in the ground reacted and a tree grew next to them until it looked about a hundred years old. Cricket gasped when she saw that it was a Japanese Cherry Blossom tree. She had told him that she had always wanted to see one.

Rex leaned his back against the tree and Cricket leaned on his chest. They stayed like that for a while then began discussing everything they could think of. After a little while Cricket pulled out a camera and took a picture of them leaning on the tree.

Rex snapped back into reality and found himself staring at the picture while he flew. He put it away and smiled again. After she had taken the picture they had gotten some food and gone back to the tree for a picnic. Then they had gone to sleep under the tree and had woken up the next day.

"Where should I go now?" Rex asked himself. "Five said I had to stop Breach but I would have to stop fight Ripper and Chuck too. Looks like I'm just going to find another group. There should be one somewhere around here."

Rex landed in a random field and several humans jumped up out of the grass.

"Freeze!" one of them shouted.

"I'm not here to fight," Rex said. "I'm here to help."

"Why should we believe an EVO?" the Human asked.

"Because I'm the only person left in the Six most dangerous people on Earth," Rex said. "They were in North America but they all died."

"Why should we trust you?" the human asked.

"I can cure EVO's," Rex said.

"Welcome to the EKG," the human said.

"Excuse me?" Rex asked.

"EVO Killing Gang," one of the humans said. "I'm Butch."

"Jack," said another.

"Peter," said the leader.

"Rex," Rex said. "Where too first?"

"Hong Kong," Peter said. "There's an EVO there named Quarry. We want him dead."

"I get to fight him first," Rex said. "He's incurable so I'm just going to take him out."

"Sure," Peter said.

They all flew to Hong Kong and Quarry met them there. He had his usual bodyguards and Rex cured both. Quarry smirked and attacked Rex. Rex punched him with his Smack Hands then began beating the crap out of him with every machine he had. After about three minutes Rex finally used his Slam Cannon to shoot quarry at a metal wall. When Quarry hit he exploded.

"Game over Quarry," Rex said.

"Nice job," Peter said. "I'm glad we didn't kill you when we had the chance."

"Me too," Rex said. "Now where?"

Over the next few months Rex helped the humans fight EVO's and cured more than he killed. After every fight in which he cured one he would go back to Hong Kong and offload his Nanites then come back. Finally after several months of this he outlived his usefulness because the humans had a big enough group to kill any EVO they met.

"Hey Rex," Peter said. "I think there's an EVO in Hong Kong that's getting Quarry's old forces back together. You should go cure him."

Rex flew off and Peter got his AA guns ready. Cricket sat and watched as they got the guns loaded and aimed toward China. Then she ran toward China to warn Rex. After about three hours he saw her as he was flying back with the new EKG recruit.

"Hey Cricket," Rex said landing. "What's up?"

"You're helping the EKG right?" Cricket asked.

"Yeah why?" Rex asked. "They have AA guns aimed at where you'll be coming from."

"They wouldn't," Rex said. "I saved most of them."

"They don't care," Cricket said. "They hate all EVO's and you are an EVO. Useful or not they're going to kill you."

"You're full of it," Rex said.

"I am not," Cricket said. "They're going to blow you out of the sky."

"Okay," Rex said. "I believe you. So I'm going in from the other side on land. I'm going to end them."

"No," Cricket said. "You're not a murderer. Don't become one now."

"There you are Rex," Peter said behind him.

Rex turned around and saw Peter aiming a bazooka at them. Rex glared at him.

"You really want to do this," Rex said.

"Yep," Peter said. "And it's a two for one too. Can't beat that."

Peter pulled the trigger and Rex caught the rocket with his Smack Hand then turned it around and let go. Peter sidestepped it and it exploded somewhere behind him. Peter pulled out a long knife and ran at Rex. Rex attacked him with his BFS but Peter simply ran past him at Cricket. Cricket tried to fight Peter but within a minute Peter managed to slash her leg. She collapsed and Peter raised the knife to kill Cricket. Before he could Rex's BFS sprouted from his chest. Rex lifted him into the air then threw him away from Cricket.

"Are you okay Cricket?" Rex asked.

"I'll live," Cricket said. "Thank you."

"Of course," Rex said. "I would never be able to live with myself if you died."

Cricket blushed slightly and Rex lifted her bridal style. He began to carry her away from the human camp and suddenly froze. His head whipped around to look back and they both clearly saw smoke rising from the camp.

"Go," Cricket said. "I'll be here."

Rex set her down and created a Japanese Cherry Blossom tree as a landmark then created his Rex Ride and drove back to his camp. When he got there he couldn't believe his eyes. Five was fighting a group of four humans. One of them was Trey. As Rex watched Five killed the other three humans then Trey took her guitar and hit her in the head with it. She wasn't knocked unconscious even though the guitar exploded but she was thrown about thirty feet. Rex rushed forward and reached them as Trey was about to crush Five under his foot. Rex drove his BFS through Trey's chest then ripped it upward and split Trey's torso in half.

"Rex!" Five said.

"How are you alive?" Rex asked helping her up.

"I was able to bandage our wounds enough for us to live and we healed," Five said. "Thank you for saving me."

"Come on," Rex said. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Rex flew Five back to the tree but Cricket was gone. In her place was a message carved into the ground.

The message read, "Thank you for keeping my top informant alive Rex. You're the best. B."

"Damn it Breach!" Rex said punching the tree which exploded.

"Breach?" Five asked. "That's who you wanted me to meet?"

"No," Rex said. "I wanted you to meet one of my oldest friends who's also spying on Breach for me."

"Oh," Five said. "At least Breach won't kill them."

"Hey," Rex said suddenly realizing that Five sounded American. "What happened to your English accent?"

"Oh," Five said. "Um...I...got rid of it."

"Why?" Rex asked.

"For a music video I made," Five said.

"You made a music video during this?" Rex asked.

"I got rid of the accent before the EVO War," Five said. "Didn't you notice last time we met?"

"No," Rex said.

Five smirked and Rex just shook his head.

"We've got two options," Rex said. "Go after Breach or try to find the next human group."

"Let's just take out Breach and end this," Five said.

"I might be able to cure Breach," Rex said. "This would still end but we wouldn't have to kill her."

"What is it with you and saving people?" Five asked.

"It's what I do," Rex said.

"Fine," Five said.

Rex created his Rex Ride and Five got on back. Rex drove them to the nearest abandoned Providence base and turned on an EVO tracker.

"What's it do?" Five asked.

"Watch," Rex said. "Computer, find Breach."

The screen turned black with a loading bar in the middle and a moment later it said, "Zero matches."

"Okay," Rex said. "Computer, find Cricket."

The computer searched again with the same result Rex could try Tuck or Skwydd but had a better idea.

"Computer, switch to Biometrics scans," Rex said.

The screen went from green to blue and the EVO icon turned into a strand of DNA.

"Find Angel Akita," Rex said.

The computer began searching and after about three minutes it showed them an image of Washington DC. There was a red dot showing where the target was.

"Found her," Rex said.

"Breach?" Five asked.

"She'll be there too," Rex said. "This is my spy."

"Then let's go," Five said.

Rex created his Sky slider and made it long enough for two. Five stepped on and her feet were instantly bound to the Sky Slider by metal harnesses.

"Hang on," Rex said.

Five wrapped her arms around him and he shot into the air then leveled out and shot toward Washington. After about thirty minutes he landed and let her off before changing his feet back to their normal form. They walked toward the coordinates that Rex's hand held tracker told him too but stopped at a pawn shop. Rex took a Katana that was about three feet long and Five took a knife about a foot long with a dragon for a hilt.

When they were done shopping they went to the coordinates and found Breach and her entire group standing in the middle of the House of Congress. Breach dropped into a portal the moment they arrived and came out behind them. She and Rex began to fight. After about three minutes Rex's powers suddenly shut off and Breach's didn't.

"Selective Nanite Scrambler's on," Chuck called from the other side of the room.

Rex looked around and saw Five fighting Ripper and winning. Rex pulled out his new Katana and began to continue to fight Breach. After about three minutes Rex turned and threw his sword at the Nanite Scrambler and Chuck caught it. Five finished fighting Ripper and threw her guitar at the Nanite Scrambler and it smashed Rex's Katana into the machine. Chuck was electrocuted and passed out. Rex looked back at Five and saw her turn on Cricket. Rex shot toward them as Five began trying to kill Cricket with her knife. After a moment Cricket tripped and Five smirked.

"Five don't!" Rex shouted.

Five glanced at Rex and Cricket used that moment's pause to kick Five away from her then scrambled to her feet. Five regained her footing and charged at Cricket again. Just before she got there Rex threw himself between them and Five accidentally stabbed him in the heart. She took a step back in shock and Rex collapsed. Cricket knelt next to him and Breach began laughing.

"My biggest threat gets killed by his only teammate," Breach laughed. "Perfection your name is Breach."

"Hey Perfection," Rex said aiming his Slam Cannon at her. "Suck it."

He blasted her and she flew backward through a portal. Then Rex let his hand turn back to normal.

"I don't get it," Cricket said. "My necklace was supposed to give you good luck."

"It did," Rex said. "I was able to save you."

Cricket smiled and tears began streaming down her cheeks. A moment later Five's face lit up and she looked like she wanted to slap her forehead.

"I can save him," Five said. "When I do, don't freak out."

Cricket looked confused but understood when Five kissed Rex. Rex kissed her back and after a moment she pulled away. Rex looked at his chest and saw that he was healed. He sat up and Five hugged him. He hugged her back and she pulled away.

"Thank you," Rex said.

"Yes," Cricket said. "Thank you."

"No problem," Five said.

The three of them stood and Rex heard Skwydd and Tuck talking.

"Right about now I wish I was Rex," Skwydd said.

"Me too Bro," Tuck said. "Lucky bastard."

Rex smirked and then looked to where Breach had been.

"Okay Cricket," Rex said. "Time to spill. How is Breach planning to revive all the humans on Earth?"

"The Meta-Nanites," Cricket said. "She found them."

"Perfect," Rex said. "Looks like I have to find her."

"Not right now," Cricket said. "At least take some time off. You did just almost die."

"True," Rex said. "I'll take one day off."

Cricket smirked because she knew that he was actually more than happy to take a vacation.

"I'm going to go practice my Kung Fu on the roof," Cricket said.

"Good Idea," Five said. "You seem a little rusty."

"She never finished getting taught," Rex said. "She was interrupted by the Nanite Event."

Cricket left and Rex and Five walked to a balcony on the second floor. It was night and there were trillions of stars out.

"So you love me huh?" Rex asked.

"Yes," Five said. "Do you?"

"Yes," Rex said.

"But you love Cricket more," Five said.

"Yes," Rex said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Five said. "She makes you happy so I'm happy. If things were different, do you think we'd be together?"

"Yes," Rex said. "I'm certain that we'd be together if things were different."

"Go," Five said. "I know you want to be with her and I know that you need to tell her how you feel."

"Thank you," Rex said.

He hugged her and she hugged him back then he turned and walked to the roof. When he got there Cricket was sitting on top of the dome at the base of the Statue of Freedom.

"I thought you were going to practice your Kung Fu," Rex called up to her.

"Not in the mood," Cricket said.

"Oh," Rex said.

He created his Boogie Pack and flew up to sit next to her. He pulled her necklace off and held it out to her.

"This belongs to you Angel," Rex said.

"It's a gift," Cricket said. "So that I know you'll always be able to come home."

"I want to be able to be sure my angel comes home," Rex said. "Because I would never be able to live without her."

Cricket looked at him in surprise After a second she smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and after a second she pulled away and smiled. He smiled back and put her necklace around her neck. When he had hooked it he smiled again and then kissed her. She kissed him back and they continued to kiss for a few minutes. When they finally pulled away they heard someone clapping. They looked down and saw Skwydd, Tuck, and Five all smiling and clapping. Rex smirked and Cricket giggled.

"We've got fans," Cricket said.

"Come on," Rex said lifting her and activating his Boogie Pack. "Let's go meet our fans."

He flew down to the roof and landed then placed her on the ground and let his Boogie Pack fuse with his back again. He smirked at Skwydd and Tuck and they both gave him a fist bump. Five gave Cricket a hug and a few pieces of advice then told them she was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Rex asked.

"I have to pay my respects to my friends," Five said. "I'll be back soon."

"We won't be here," Rex said. "Here. You'll be able to call us on that."

"Thank you," Five said. "I'm happy for you. I know you two are meant for each other."

With that she turned and walked to the edge of the roof then jumped off. A moment later they saw her drive away on a motorcycle.

"I didn't know the vehicles still worked," Rex said.

"That'll make it easier to get from one place to another," Tuck said.

"Where's the first Meta-Nanite?" Rex asked.

"By now she's got it," Cricket said. "But that doesn't matter because you swore you would take the day off."

"Yes but I have until tomorrow to work," Rex said.

"Fine," Cricket said. "There's one in Hong Kong."

"Where?" Rex asked.

"Quarry knows," Cricket said.

"Not anymore," Rex said.

"Why?" Cricket asked.

"He's um...dead," Rex said.

"Great," Cricket said. "Maybe we'll get lucky and find his diary."

Rex smirked and hopped off the roof. A moment later he flew back up in a Providence jet. He spun around and opened the drop door. The others all got in and Rex flew them all to Hong Kong. They landed at Quarry's old hideout and searched it for Quarry's diary. The only thing they found was what they had wanted in the first place. They found the Meta-Nanite in a vault in the center of Quarry's hideout.

"Awesome," Rex said. "Vacation time."

They all went back to the surface then to a huge field outside the city that had a single Japanese Cherry Blossom tree in the center. The field was filled with beautiful flowers. Rex and Cricket both knew the field because it was the one they had taken the picture in.

Rex sat against the tree and Cricket leaned on his chest like they had the day she had been hurt. The others played pass with a football made of metal from Rex's machines. They had made it from metal Rex had lost while fighting Breach. Rex smirked at their resourcefulness right up until the point that the ball came flying at Cricket's head. Before he could even try to catch it her hands shot up and she caught it then threw it back just as fast. Tuck caught it by using his hands like a lasso. Cricket looked at Rex pleadingly and Rex sighed then got up and they walked over to join the game but not before Rex tossed Skwydd a real football. They played pass with the non deadly one for several hours then stopped because they were getting hungry.

"What is there left in Hong Kong to eat?" Skwydd asked.

"There's an EVO pizza place just down inside the city," Rex said.

"We could all get in but you look human," Cricket said.

Rex activated a miniature version of the navy blue robot armor he had used to face the consortium and Cricket shrugged.

"It'll work," Cricket said.

They all walked to the Pizza joint and were allowed in. They all ordered their pizza and when they got them Rex ate by dropping his pizza into his mouth then eating it normally. After about a half hour in the pizza restaurant, Biowulf walked in and instantly spotted Rex. He smirked but didn't say anything. Instead he sat at a table in the back and just watched Rex. Rex and his friends hurried to finish then left as soon as they were done.

Rex knew Biowulf would follow them and was right. They walked along quickly toward the machine Rex would need to offload his Nanites and when they got there Biowulf and Skalamander were waiting.

"Hello Rex," Skalamander said. "You weren't supposed to survive."

"So?" Rex asked. "I did."

"And now we get to kill you," Skalamander said.

Skalamander charged at Rex and Rex caught both of Skalamander's arms then cured him. Skalamander dropped to the ground and looked horrified to be human again. Biowulf attacked Cricket and she kicked him at Rex who cure him as well.

"Perfect," Rex said. "Now keep them away from me while I off load my Nanites. I have to sedate myself for one hour."

An hour later Rex woke up and saw that he was still in the machine. He climbed out and saw all of the others out cold. The only one not was Cricket and she wasn't there.

"Skwydd!" Rex said shaking him awake. "What happened?"

"Chuck and Ripper," Skwydd said. "They took Cricket."

"Did they use a portal?" Rex asked.

"No," Skwydd said. "East."

Rex activated his Boogie Pack and flew East. After about a minute he caught up with them and found them fighting Five. He landed behind them and killed both before they even knew he was there. Then he knelt by Cricket to inspect her wound.

Ripper had mauled her but hadn't done much damage. When he was carrying her though, he had bitten her and smashed a few ribs. One rib was scratched her heart and she was bleeding internally.

"Cricket," Rex said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Cricket said. "I'm bleeding, not deaf."

"Nice to see you too," Rex said. "Is there any way you can heal her Five?"

"Absolutely not," Five and Cricket said at the same time.

"Why?" Rex asked.

"I'm not kissing a girl," Five said.

"Same here," Cricket said.

"Is there any other way for you to use your power?" Rex asked.

"Well, she could try drinking my blood but that's gross," Five said.

"Which is worse, kissing her or her drinking your blood?" Rex asked.

"Her drinking my blood," Five said. "Me kissing her is just wrong."

"So which are you going to do?" Rex asked.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Cricket asked.

"You're getting healed," Rex said. "I don't care how."

Five thought for a few minutes then said, "I can't let her drink my blood because I'd get sick."

"So you're going to kiss her?" Rex asked.

"No," Five said. "I'm sorry but I can't heal her."

"Can't or won't," Rex asked.

"Both," Five said.

"Why?" Rex asked.

"None of your business," Five said.

"Fine," Rex said. "Then I'll tell you. You think that if she dies you'll have a chance at getting me to go out with you. But if she dies and you could have saved her, I will hunt you down and take you head off. Then I feed whatever's left to EVO's."

Five glared at him for a moment then leaned down and kissed Cricket. Cricket's eyes widened and before she could react Five pulled away then stood and stormed off. Cricket reached up to scratch her neck but Rex caught her hand.

"Don't scratch," Rex said.

After a moment Cricket was healed and looked angry.

"I'm sorry," Rex said. "I couldn't lose you. I didn't lose you, did I?"

He smirked and she glared at him then smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and after a minute he pulled away and flew them back to Hong Kong. They landed in the field and found the others waiting. Rex told them that Ripper and Chuck were dead but left out the part about Cricket being healed. She seemed thankful.

"At least we don't have to worry about them anymore," Tuck said.

They all decided that they had had enough vacation and Cricket told them that the next Meta-Nanite was in the Roman Coliseum. Rex flew their jet to it and they all got out in it. The moment they did they found them selves surrounded by awaiting Lion EVO's. Rex killed them all and they all began looking around inside. Finally Rex found it and they met in the middle again. Cricket suddenly injected both Meta-Nanites into his arm and Breach appeared behind him.

"I really wish you hadn't done that," Breach said.

"Afraid of me?" Rex asked turning around.

"No," Breach said. "But they should be."

"Because I own you now," Breach said.

Rex realized she hadn't actually said the last part and that he had heard her in his mind. He smirked and screamed as loud as he could in his mind and Breach cringed and covered her ears. Then Rex began attacking her. She avoided most of his attacks but a few hit her and eventually she dropped a Meta-Nanite and escaped with her other one. Rex injected the Nanite into his arm and smirked.

"Three down, two to go," Rex said. "Where's the next one."

"Hard to say," Cricket said. "My guess would be the Moon because it would be impossible for her to survive there."

"It's on the moon?" Rex asked.

"Yes," Cricket said.

"How do we get it?" Rex asked.

"There's a rocket ship in Russia," Skwydd said. "It should still be there because the human guards had a force field protecting it."

"Are they still there?" Tuck asked.

"No," Skwydd said. "It only shielded the ship."

They all got into the ship and began flying to Russia. About a fifth of the way there the Jet's starboard engine exploded. Rex jumped out the back with the others and activated his Boogie Pack. He flew them toward Russia but was struggling to maintain altitude. Within minutes they were nearly in the water. Rex saw an island just ahead and somehow managed to keep in the air until they were a hundred feet away then his Boogie Pack broke and they all splashed into the water. Tuck fell apart and Skwydd used his ability to breath underwater to take the time to gather Tuck up and wrap him around his arm then swam to shore. While he was doing this Rex was struggling to get Cricket to shore. She couldn't swim and had been knocked out when she hit anyway.

When everyone was out of the water, Rex started a fire to dry Tuck off so he could put himself back together. Cricket sat by the fire shivering shortly after waking up and Rex wrapped his mostly dry coat around her. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder and Skwydd gave him a non-subtle thumbs up. Rex just smiled and shook his head and Cricket did the same. After about five minutes Tuck was able to get his head back together but the rest of his was still soaked.

"I hate not being water-resistant," Tuck said.

"You'll dry," Skwydd said.

"Easy for you so say," Tuck said. "You're a squid. You breath better under water than you do on dry land."

"True," Skwydd said.

"I wish I could breath underwater," Rex said.

"Can't you make an oxygen tank?" Cricket asked.

"I can't get that one right," Rex said. "It always ends up being carbon dioxide."

"Too bad," Cricket said. "I just want to be able to swim."

Rex smirked but didn't say anything. After about three hours it got too dark to see beyond the light cast by the fire so everyone but Rex fell asleep. Rex was trying to think of how he was going to get them out of the mess they were in. He had no machines that could support the weight of all four of them. Skwydd could probably just swim there without a care in the world but Rex still couldn't get Tuck and Cricket off the island. After about three hours he decided not to try to think of a plan too hard. Not right then at least. For the moment, all he wanted to do was sleep.

He carefully laid Cricket down and then went toward the center of the island to relieve himself. When he got back to the camp fir Cricket was awake and staring at the fire.

"Did I wake you?" Rex asked.

Cricket didn't answer and Rex realized that she was trembling. He sat down and pulled her into a hug and she began to cry silently. He gently stroked her hair until she fell asleep again. He laid her down then laid next to her and she scooted closer to him. He smiled and wrapped one arm around her. He fell asleep a couple seconds later.

Instead of his own dream he found himself in Cricket's. She was running full speed away from something and didn't seem to notice him. He looked toward where she had come from and saw Ripper sprinting after her. The only difference between this one and the real one was that this one's hair was made out of metal and was in spikes. A few of the spikes had dried blood on them and Ripper's teeth were on all sides of his mouth. They were in about thirty rows that extended down his throat and the rows were all spinning around his throat in the opposite direction of the next. Rex had a feeling he should run from Ripper so he did. He created his Boogie Pack and flew after Cricket. She was running out of energy and was barely able to keep moving. He picked her up and flew her into the air then away from the city. He recognized it as Hong Kong instantly. He landed in the field outside and saw that the tree he had made was dead and falling apart.

"You were dead," Cricket said. "Ripper ate you."

"Cricket listen to me," Rex said. "You're just dreaming. I'm fine. In the real world we're asleep on a beach. Remember?"

"We...we crashed by the island," Cricket said. "You're right."

"Then this shouldn't hurt a bit!" Ripper shouted leaping out of the bushes at them.

Rex impaled Ripper on his BFS and Ripper melted into goo.

"Sick," Rex said. "at least we can be alone in your head now."

Cricket laughed and Rex snapped his fingers. It was her dream but he was able to control the scenery. He restored the field to the way it normally was and he and Cricket sat underneath.

"Thank you for saving me from Ripper earlier," Cricket said. "That's usually where he eats me and I wake up."

"You're welcome," Rex said. "I'm glad I somehow got into your dream."

"Me too," Cricket said.

"I'm sorry I made Five kiss you," Rex said. "It wasn't my choice."

"You're still beating yourself up over that?" Cricket asked. "I forgave you the moment it happened. If it hadn't we wouldn't be together now."

"Still," Rex said. "It wasn't right for me to take your choice of living or dying away."

"I'm happy you did," Cricket said. "I didn't want to die and you did what you had to do to save me."

Rex was silent for a time and Cricket was getting worried that he was angry. Then he wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

"When this is over, you owe me a real date," Rex said.

"Gladly," Cricket said laughing. "I love you Rex."

"I love you too Cricket," Rex said.

He kissed her and she kissed him back. They continued to kiss until they both felt water splash them in the face.

They sat bolt upright and looked around. They were still on the Beach and it was morning. The tide had come in and they were now laying in water. Skwydd's head was completely under water but he was still out cold. Tuck on the other hand was barely out of the water and had reformed. Rex dragged him away from the water and he didn't wake up at all. They left squid where he was because they suddenly saw an EVO dart between the trees. Rex knew what it was but was shocked to see it. It was a Wasp EVO but was a kind that sedated their victims then drained their blood.

Rex was glad the water had woken them up. He could see the telltale circular hole about the size of a pinhead on Cricket's neck and knew he had one of his own. He created his BFS and walked into the trees. After about five minutes he came out with a wasp head and tossed it at Tuck. Tuck woke up when the wasp's head hit his own and landed right in front of his. His high-pitched scream woke up Skwydd who began laughing so hard that Rex though he might pee himself.

After about five minutes Rex managed to calm Tuck down enough to explain what had happened. They were all happy Rex had been woken up and were also all happy he knew what it was and what the cure to the poison it also injected was. He made a Japanese Cherry Blossom tree and ground the blossoms into powder then mixed it with water from a bottle he always had with him. They all drank some and the holes the wasp had given them healed. The poison also disappeared so Rex and Cricket decided to explore the island.

They went into the forest and looked around. They found a clearing in the center with several kinds of flowers and a single tree in the center. They also found a waterfall with a cave behind it. That was the good news. The bad news was that the cave belonged to a Scorthius. The Scorthius attacked them and Cricket ran away while Rex fought it. He dodged the stinger as best he could and after about five minutes he squished the Scorthius with his Punk Buster.

He found Cricket in the field by the tree and told her they could continue searching the island. They didn't find anything else interesting or EVO related so they went back to the beach.

"What did you find?" Tuck asked.

"A field and a waterfall with a cave behind it," Cricket said. "It could be fairly good shelter."

"Any EVO's?" Skwydd asked.

"One Scorthius but I squished it," Rex said.

They all walked to the waterfall cave and Tuck whistled.

The waterfall was about twenty feet tall and there was a pond below it. One stone path led around the pond to the cave entrance but it looked like you could probably just climb in from the water, even with the waterfall there.

Rex flew to the top of the waterfall and a moment later he stood on a rock that stuck out over the edge. He acted like he was about to do a swan dive then slipped and simply fell in. He didn't come up for a couple seconds so Cricket began to worry. Before she could jump in Rex came out pulling a Snake as long as a train with him. After a moment he began spinning and threw the snake a hundred miles out to sea. Then he dropped back into the water and climbed into the waterfall cave. Tuck walked along the stone path into the cave and Skwydd followed Rex's example. Cricket just hopped into the pond and was glad she could hold onto the edge.

"What are you doing?" Rex asked sticking his head from behind the waterfall.

Cricket answered by kicking a gallon of water in his face. He spit some out and got a very evil look in his eyes. He hopped into the pond and activated one Punk Buster then kicked the entire contents of the pond at her. She held on tight and closed her eyes and mouth and when the water was gone, she glared at him while the pond refilled quickly. Rex smirked and let his Punk Buster disappear.

"You've got to learn to swim," Rex said. "Or we can't have a decent water war."

Cricket climbed out of the pond and Rex did the same. They both walked into the cave and Cricket laid in the center. Rex walked to the back and saw that the back was filled with priceless gemstones. He got enough for all four of them to live in obscene wealth for the rest of their lives and then returned to the mouth of the cave. He didn't mention the gems to the others.

"What's back there?" Cricket asked.

"Stone," Rex said.

"Figure that out on your own Sherlock?" Skwydd asked without looking up.

"No," Rex said. "I had Watson help me."

Skwydd suddenly threw a rock at Rex but Rex caught it and tossed it over his shoulder. The gems he had gathered were safely tucked away in the pockets of his jacket.

"How are we going to get off of this island?" Tuck asked.

"I don't know," Rex said. "We could make a sled and I could drag it across the water but it would be dangerous, especially if we run into a storm."

"What are our other options?" Cricket asked.

"I'll let you know if I think of one short of hiring Breach," Skwydd said.

"Good point," Rex said. "We'll decide tomorrow."

"Sure," Cricket said. "Until then, I'm going to take a nap."

She rolled onto her side and Rex smirked. After she started to snore lightly he pulled out a rubber worm and set it on her side. Before he could move away she caught his hand and put a real snake in it. The snake wrapped around his arm and began to squeeze and he freaked out and started shaking his arm. Eventually he bashed the snake's head off the side of the cave and it hissed angrily before Rex beheaded it with his BFS. Then he pulled the body off and kicked it away from him. His eyes were still the size of dinner plates.

"You're afraid of snakes?" Cricket asked.

"I have Ophidiophobia," Rex said. "I have a panic attack if a non EVO snake touches me."

"I'm sorry," Cricket said.

"It's okay," Rex said. "I'm going to go for a walk."

He left the cave and went to the shore line. Then he instantly turned around and walked back to the cave. When he got back he was as white as a sheet and his hair matched his skin.

"What's wrong?" Cricket asked jumping up.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-anaconda," Rex stammered. "W-w-w-w-water."

Cricket looked out of the cave at the pool but didn't see anything. Her gaze drifted to the trees and she slowly backed up into the cave and was almost as white as Rex. He hair didn't change though.

"What?" Tuck asked.

"A-a-a-anaconda," Cricket stammered.

"Water?" Skwydd asked.

"T-t-trees," Cricket said.

Skwydd looked out while smirking and his smile faded.

"P-p-p-p-pond," Skwydd stammered.

Tuck sighed and looked out and if he could have paled he would have been the color of snow. In the pond was an Anaconda about as long as a train and about as big around as a Redwood Tree. It wasn't even an EVO. Tuck looked toward the trees and saw a second one. Then three more Anacondas came out of the trees. Tuck heard something hissing over him and looked up to see five more Anacondas. He backed into the cave and tried to say something but was incapable of forming a single word.

"H-h-h-h-how m-m-m-m-many were in the w-w-w-w-water?" Tuck finally managed to say.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hundreds," Rex stammered.

"Rex," Cricket said. "You have to kill them ore fly us out of here."

"I can't fly you all," Rex said.

"Then you have to kill them all," Cricket said.

"Why are so many here?" Skwydd asked.

"Mating season," Rex said. "Which means there are thousands or more."

"How do you know?" Cricket asked.

"Anaconda The Search For The Blood Orchid," Rex said. "The movies great until its real."

Rex sighed and activated his Boogie Pack. Then he flew out of the cave and right back in.

"I'm not going out there," Rex said.

"Why?" Cricket asked.

"Take a look to the north," Rex said.

Cricket did but could only see trees.

"There's nothing there," Cricket said.

"Look up," Rex said.

Cricket lifted her gaze to about ten miles over the tree line and saw the top of a snake's snout. She couldn't move and Rex knew they would have to kill it eventually so he loaded his Slam cannon with gemstones from the back of the cave then flew out and over the giant anaconda. He fired all of the gemstones at the eyes but they just bounced off the eye itself. He sighed and flew to the eye then swung his BFS at it. The blade snapped like a twig and flew past Rex leaving a deep gash on his arm.

"I hate snakes," Rex said knowing the only way to stop it was to go inside.

He flew at the snake's mouth but it didn't open it so he tried to keep his most recent meal down as he flew into its nostril. He used a BFS with each hand to slash anything he could reach and after a couple minutes he finally reached the sinus. He hacked his way from the sinus to the brain and after a couple minutes he finally arrived. He saw that the brain was the size of a house so he got a new plan. He switched to two Slam Cannons and loaded them by taking chunks of the brain. The Slam Cannons compacted them until they were as hard as stone and while it did, blood and brain juices squirted out of the Slam Cannon. When it was as compacted as it could get, Rex shot the pieces of brain at the rest and they ripped their way through. Suddenly the entire Brain cavity shook and Rex could hear the snake scream. He took more pieces of the brain but bigger this time. When the were compacted he shot them at the brain and they left holes as big around as a boulder. Rex switched back to a BFS with each hand and shredded the last of the brain. When he was done the Brain stem began spraying brain juice and blood all over the place.

Rex left through the tunnel he had made and was happy to see the rest of the snakes all leaving the island. There was only one other snake staying and it was only staying because Cricket, Skwydd, and Tuck were playing pass with its bloody skull. Rex smirked and landed behind Cricket. When she caught the skull she spun around and stuck it on his head like a helmet. Rex sighed and took it off then crushed it in his Smack Hand. Cricket smirked then shoved him into the pond The pond turned red from the blood it washed off of Rex and he stood. After a couple minutes it cleared up.

"Now maybe we'll be able to relax here," Rex said.

"Hopefully," Skwydd said.

"I'm going to sleep," Tuck said.

The others went into the cave as well but Rex stayed. He sat on the side of the pond and put his feet in the water. He knew that they were running out of time but also knew that they needed to go to the moon before they could do anything about Breach.

"What's wrong with me?" Rex asked himself. "I'm going to have to tow them to Russia. There's no other way."

"Before you do that I would appreciate you teaching me to swim," Cricket said.

"I thought you went to sleep," Rex said.

"I'm not tired," Cricket said. "You're the one who should be sleeping."

"What and have snake nightmares?" Rex asked. "I'll pass."

Cricket smirked sat next to him. Rex wrapped his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder. After a couple seconds he smiled and slid into the water with her. Her reaction was immediate and she kicked off of him and latched onto dry land.

"I thought you wanted me to teach you to swim," Rex said.

"Warn me next time," Cricket said.

Rex smirked and Cricket sighed then held her hand out to him. He took it and pulled her over so that he could hold her above the water. Over then next three hours he struggled to get her to believe him that she would float if she could just calm down. When she did she began swimming circles around him.

"Now you can save my life next time," Rex said.

"I might think about it," Cricket said. "I probably won't though."

"Jerk," Rex said.

Cricket smiled and splashed him. He splashed her back and they began having a nearly human water war. After a couple minutes they were both laughing too hard to continue so they held onto the edge of the pond while they caught their breath.

"Thank you," Cricket said.

"Of course," Rex said.

Cricket kissed him and he kissed her back. After a second she pulled away and smirked.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Look on your left shoulder," Cricket said.

Rex looked and smiled. There was a parrot sitting on his shoulder.

"Hi," Rex said.

"Hi," the parrot mimicked.

"You want to come with us?" Rex asked.

The parrot began bobbing its head up and down and Rex suddenly got an idea.

"I still have some Nanites to offload," Rex said.

"So?" Cricket asked.

"So," Rex began petting the parrot then gave it all of his extra Nanites.

The parrot didn't react at first then it flew into the air and turned into a giant version of itself.

"Awesome," Rex said. "You still wanna come with us?"

The bird looked at him and its beak opened into four pieces. A huge tongue shot out and licked Rex before shooting back into its mouth.

"I think it likes you," Cricket said.

"No kidding," Rex said.

"Let's leave tomorrow," Cricket said.

"Agreed," Rex said. "Get some rest. You'll need it."

The bird leaned to the left then just fell onto its side and began snoring. Rex and Cricket both laughed then went inside the cave and went to sleep. The next day they woke up and went outside. The bird was still asleep so Rex put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. The parrot opened its eyes and somehow rose onto its feet without moving a muscle.

"Nice pet," Tuck said. "Is it going to give us a ride?"

"I hope not," Skwydd said. "Birds like to eat me."

The parrot seemed to react to his last two words because it bent down and swallowed him hole.

"Spit him out," Rex said. "Now."

The parrot bent back down and deposited a very slimy Skwydd in a standing position. Skwydd looked none too happy.

"See?" Skwydd asked.

"Take a bath Skwydd," Rex said.

Skwydd dropped into the pond then climbed back out and glared at the parrot.

"You're going to give Skwydd and Tuck a ride," Rex told the parrot. "You will follow me and you will not eat either of them."

The parrot sat down and held its wing out like a ramp. Skwydd and Tuck climbed on and Rex created his Rex ride but with an upgrade. It now had wings.

"Hop on," Rex said.

Cricket climbed on behind Rex and wrapped her hands around his waist. Then Rex took off and flew into the air. The parrot followed him and when they were both a few hundred feet in the air Rex leveled out and began heading toward Russia. When they got to the rocket ship, Rex landed next to the control panel and the parrot landed next to him.

"I want to name him," Cricket said.

"Sure," Rex said.

"Pierre," cricket said.

"He's not French," Rex said. "How about Daniel."

"Sure," Cricket said.

Rex deactivated the force shield and they all heard a very angry hiss. Rex spun around and saw a snake that was clearly an EVO. It was about the size of the smaller kind that had been on the island but had porcupine quills. Rex shot it with his Slam Cannon and told the others to get to the rocket. They all ran and got in and Rex shot the snake one last time before making the rocket take off. It wasn't long before they were out of the atmosphere but the rocket was out of fuel by that time.

"Everyone suit up," Rex said. "We're going the hard way."

Everyone got a space suit on and Rex flew them to the moon on the Sky Slider. When they were on the surface they all stepped off and he turned his feet back to normal. Then he began walking all over the moon. After about thirty seconds he found the Meta-Nanite on the dark side of the moon. He was glad his Nanites defended him against extreme temperatures.

"Now we just have to get back home," Rex said.

Rex walked back to the others and they all seemed scared. Rex looked behind him and saw three little green men following him. They were the stereotypical aliens and all three were aiming laser guns at him.

"How the frig do you hide those things?" Rex asked.

One of the aliens pulled a hole in his skin open and shoved the gun in then let go of his skin. You couldn't tell the gun was in it.

"Neat," Tuck said.

"Can we leave now?" Cricket asked.

The alien took its gun back out and shot it at Cricket. The blast was about as fast as a baseball when pitched so Rex had enough time to get his BFS in front of it. When the blast hit, it was like acid. Rex let his BFS fall apart and avoided melting. Then he made his Smack Cannon and loaded it with a piece of Moon.

"Try this gun," Rex said shooting it at the aliens.

The ball of stone hit on of them and stopped in its tracks. Rex threw his hands up in exasperation.

"What the heck can hurt you?" Rex asked.

"Nothing," the alien said. "Except a sword."

Rex created a BFS and cut one alien in half. It became two and Rex touched one. He wasn't expecting what he found. There were Nanites but they were different from the ones on Earth. Rex still cured the aliens and then he and his friends ran while the aliens' true forms were recovering.

Rex flew his friends to the rocket then flew that toward Earth. When it was going fast enough he got inside and they all strapped themselves down. After a couple minutes Rex unbuckled himself and the others did the same. They all grabbed onto Rex and he flew them out of the shuttle and tried to slow their descent. After about five minutes they slammed into the same island they had been stranded on before. Rex passed out after all of his ribs exploded. Somehow none went into his lungs or heart. The others only suffered a few scrapes and bruises.

"We need to get him into the cave," Tuck said.

"Right," Cricket said.

They carefully lifted Rex and carried him to the cave while Skwydd carried the Meta-Nanite they had gotten from the moon. When they set Rex down he woke up and looked like he was both happy and sick to his stomach.

"Back here huh?" Rex asked.

"Looks like it," Cricket said.

Rex coughed and felt like someone was pulling his ribs out of his chest. Cricket sat next to him for the next couple of days while he recovered. Finally he was able to walk around and was discussing their options with Tuck.

"I'm all for leaving but you shouldn't be trying anything that requires much strength," Tuck said.

"You three are going to leave on Daniel," Rex said injecting the Meta Nanite into his arm. "I'll catch up when I'm strong enough."

"I'm not leaving without you," Cricket said. "You guys go. We'll be fine."

"Yeah I bet," Skwydd said smirking. "It's a deal. Tuck and I will leave now and you two will catch up when he can."

"Right," Rex said. "One more thing. We have three Meta-Nanites but Breach has the other two. She's the next place we're going."

"Right," Skwydd said.

Rex whistled and Daniel landed on the beach. Tuck and Skwydd climbed on and Rex walked over to stand in front of Daniel.

"Take them to Hong Kong," Rex said.

Daniel shot into the air and took off toward Hong Kong. Rex turned back toward the cave and smiled at Cricket.

"Finally some real vacation time," Cricket said.

"Yeah," Rex said.

They both laughed and went into the cave to sleep. They didn't plan on waking up until Rex was healed.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters. I still own the same things I did in the last two chapters.

* * *

Revival

Cricket liked the idea of being able to dream walk. She liked the idea that you could control it by thinking of someone. She didn't like that when she went into Rex's dream he was fighting against her.

"Rex?" Cricket asked.

Rex froze and the Cricket he had been fighting looked at her. The dream Cricket looked like her from one side but the other side was so over mutated that it looked like she had been combined with a wasp. She even had the stinger.

"You made me half wasp?" Cricket asked.

"Sorry," Rex said. "My dreams take on a life of their own."

Rex beheaded the dream Cricket then snapped his fingers and everything changed to the field on the island. Cricket smiled and sat against the tree. Rex sat next to her and smiled. After a couple of minutes of silence Rex pulled a small black box out of his pocket. The box was just cardboard painted black. He had made the contents himself though. Cricket took the box and opened it and blinked in surprise. Inside was a ring. It was made out of the metal from one of his machines and had a diamond in it about the size of a small marble.

"Where...how..." Cricket trailed off.

"The back of the cave is stone but a specific kind," Rex said.

"_Gem_stone," Cricket said. "When did you make it?"

"While you guys were sleeping one night," Rex said. "I assume you know what I'm going to ask?"

"Yes," Cricket said. "And I assume you already know my answer."

"I'm a pessimist," Rex said.

"Yes," Cricket said. "My answer is yes but only after we end this."

"Of course," Rex said. "I'll give you the real ring when we wake up."

Just then both of them heard a very loud buzzing and sat bolt upright. A giant EVO bee was sitting in front of them, grinning.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rex asked.

"To give you a message," the bee said. "Breach is going to tear you apart when you reach Hong Kong. And she thanks you for the two new wall ornaments."

Rex created his BFS and cut the bee in half then cringed as his ribs flared again.

"Tuck and Skwydd," Cricket said. "Looks like we're out of friends."

"It's my fault," Rex said.

"No it's not," Cricket said. "You couldn't have known."

Rex stood and walked to the pond then carefully got in. He floated to the middle and closed his eyes. He was capable of floating well enough to sleep in the water without drowning. Unfortunately, Cricket had other ideas. She did a cannon ball and splashed him in the face. He wiped his eyes and turned to glare at her but forgot he was mad when he saw what she was wearing. He had completely forgotten that she had brought a bag of clothes when they left Hong Kong. Now he saw that she had also packed a bikini with her clothes. The bikini was lime green and suited her perfectly. He smiled and she splashed him in the face. He splashed her back but instead of having a water war Rex coughed up blood and had to go to the edge of the pond. Cricket swam over and sat on the edge next to him.

"Are you okay?" Cricket asked.

"I'm fine," Rex said unconvincingly.

"No you're not," Five said behind Cricket. "You're dying. I can sense it from here."

"What...how..." Rex tried to say.

"I'm here because Breach sent me here to make sure that her Meta-Nanites made it to her," Five said. "My own reason for being here is to save you. I don't give a crap about Breach or Meta-Nanites."

"Are you working for Breach?" Cricket asked.

"No," Five said. "Not anymore at least. You know that."

Cricket nodded then looked at Rex and made her decision instantly.

"Save him," Cricket said.

"His choice," Five said.

"Your choice," Rex said. "I'm sorry for making you kiss Cricket. It wasn't right and it wasn't my choice."

"I forgive you," Five said kneeling in front of him.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. After a second she pulled away and stood. Rex coughed up more blood and blinked in confusion.

"Did it work?" Rex asked.

"It should have," Five said.

Rex began coughing up blood again and only stopped when he coughed up a huge chunk of bone.

"Explains why it didn't work," Rex said.

Five knelt down and kissed him again then stood and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," Five said. "I wish things really had been different."

Then a blood red portal opened behind her and she stepped through. It closed and Rex blinked in confusion.

"She's working for Breach," Rex said. "Dang. I was hoping she would be able to live."

"Me too," Cricket said. "You know you two make a good couple."

Rex smiled and Floated back to the middle of the pond. Cricket began quietly using her feet to make waves to push him toward the waterfall. Just before he reached it he created his Smack Hand and used it like an umbrella while pushing off the cave floor with the other. He floated toward Cricket and just before reaching her he slipped underwater and used his hands to fill the pond with mud. Cricket smirked and swam to the middle of the pond then began to spin and used her legs like fan blades. She created a maelstrom and the mud cleared. When it did Cricket saw that Rex was gone.

"CANNON BALL!" Rex shouted from above.

She spun toward the waterfall just in time for Rex to hit right in front of her and send about a gallon of water into her face. She began wiping her eyes but stopped when Rex dragged her underwater. She opened her eyes as much as she could and saw Rex grinning from ear to ear. He had his goggles on and Cricket only knew one thing about the goggles. They had X-ray vision. She covered her chest with her hands and crossed her legs but Rex's smile just grew. After a second he shook his head and tapped his goggles. She understood that he meant he wasn't using X-ray vision he was just using them to cover his eyes. Then she smirked and pinched his arm. He opened his mouth to say ow and forgot they were underwater. When he did his eyes widened and he went up for air. She went with him and he began coughing.

After a second she began to laugh and when she stopped he dragged her under again. This time instead of trying to mess with each other they kissed. After a second Rex pulled away and used his Punk Busters to launch them both out of the water and into the air. When they were at the top of his jump he switched to his Boogie Pack and flew them higher. After a second he stopped and let her go. He waved sat her and she just put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Oh fine," Rex said in mock annoyance.

He flew down and caught her about ten feet above the ground and she glared at him again.

"A little closer next time huh?" Cricket said.

Rex smirked and flew them back into the cave. He grabbed some dry clothes and left. He went a little ways into the trees and used his Boogie Pack to bounce air off of the cliff to blow dry himself then changed into the fresh clothes. Instead of his usual outfit he was now wearing black cargo pants, a black Tee-shirt, black iron splint mail gauntlets, black iron splint mail vambraces, black iron splint mail greaves, black iron full plate mail pauldrons, and a black iron full plate mail cuirass. All of the armor had diamond plate mail between the black iron and leather backing.

Rex smiled at the fact that it only took him five minutes to get his armor on. He turned and began to walk back. He was aware of the fact that it was dark out and he could barely see three feet in front of him. He pulled his goggles on and turned on the night vision function. When he reached the edge of the trees he froze. Cricket was taking bathing in the waterfall. Rex tried to turn away but was having trouble making himself move. After about five minutes he managed to turn the night vision off and walk in the other direction. After about another half hour he walked back and acted like he was still putting his armor on. He checked with his night vision to make sure it was safe to come back and it was. Cricket was fully clothed and was reading a book she had found in her bag. Rex walked into the cave and turned off his night vision. Then he sat next to Cricket and gave her a suit of armor. She stared at it for a moment then looked at him in confusion.

"We don't have Five to save us from death anymore," Rex said.

Cricket nodded and started to put her armor on but couldn't figure out how to tie it together. Rex walked over and tied her cuirass pieces together and then tied her gauntlets and vambraces. Then he tied her greaves on. He stood and looked her over. The only thing she didn't have was the pauldrons. Rex knew she wouldn't need them because she was so fast but would have felt better if she had had them.

"We still need plackarts and you need pauldrons," Rex said.

"Where can we get them?" Cricket asked.

Just then the last pieces of the armor fell out of a portal and Rex was a little uneasy at the idea of using them.

"She wants us to wear armor?" Cricket asked.

"Yes," Rex said. "She wants a challenge. I think we're fine without those."

Cricket agreed and Rex created his Sky Slider. Cricket stepped on and wrapped her arms around him. He took off and began flying toward Hong Kong.

"Can we stop to get something to eat first?" Cricket asked.

"Sure," Rex called over the wind. "Where?"

"Gram Russo's," Cricket called back.

Rex expected that and smiled. Cricket wanted them to have a date before they went to war. Unfortunately they didn't have time for somewhere fancy.

"Not enough time," Rex called.

"Then how about McDonald's?" Cricket asked.

"Sure," Rex called.

They flew down in the first town they came from and got something to eat from McDonald's. Rex got a McFlurry and Cricket got a salad. They didn't bother with drinks and after they were done eating they continued toward Hong Kong. After about five hours total of flying they arrived and Rex led Cricket to a safe house he had made a while back. They slept for a couple hours there then got up and went back out to the streets. The sides of the street were lined with EVO's of all kinds. To the left EVO's were blocking their path. Breach was clearly leading them right to her so they walked along the street until they reached a warehouse. The EVO's by the door were holding it open for them so Cricket and Rex walked through. Inside, the warehouse was empty except for the supports and Breach. She was sitting in a throne made out of wood and decorated with an assortment of EVO skulls. Rex glared at her and Five stepped out from behind a support with her guitar.

"Five," Rex said.

"Rex," Five said. "I can't say I wanted this."

"You and me both," Rex said. "We both know that you're going to lose this fight."

"We'll see," Five said. "I'm the only one here that's a member of The Six."

"Because you kill everyone," Rex said. "And because you're skilled. You're still only number five. If I killed everyone I met I'd be a top contender for One's place."

"You could never beat One," Five said.

"No," Rex said. "But then again I did hold my own against Dos through Five on the list alone."

Five smiled and looked like she was remembering a good memory. Then her smile faded and she put her guitar on her shoulder.

"What are you going to do with the Meta-Nanites?" Five asked.

"I don't know," Rex said. "Probably set things right."

"You want him dead, do it yourself," Five said to Breach.

"You're refusing to work with me?" Breach asked. "Then at least kill Cricket."

Rex stepped in front of Cricket protectively and Five smiled.

"No," Five said. "But I will kill Ripper."

Rex's heart sank and he and Cricket both turned around in time to see the same mutated Ripper that had been in Cricket's dream.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rex said.

He created his Slam Cannon and blasted Ripper out of the warehouse then created his BFS and broke it off. He tosses it up and Five grabbed it before chasing Ripper.

"Will she be able to win?" Cricket asked.

"Doesn't matter," Rex said.

"I'll just bring her back if she can't," Rex said.

He and Cricket turned around and Rex caught a ball of energy just before it hit Cricket. Breach smirked and Rex saw a red portal beside her.

"Say hello to my personal army," Breach said.

"Hello Rex," Black Knight said stepping through. "It's been a while."

"You think you can fight me?" Rex asked.

"Yes," Black knight said creating her upgraded version of his BFS.

"Man I hate the fact that you kept the upgrades from the Meta-Nanite you got," Rex said. "Maybe I'll get them once this is all over."

Rex created his BFS but before he could do anything, the rest of the consortium stepped through the portal and Rex sighed.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Rex asked.

"We won't use the giant robot this time," Black Knight said. "Kill him."

"Why are you guys still listening to her?" Rex asked.

"They no longer have a choice," Black Knight said. "They are my slaves."

The red and green consortium members attacked him and Rex impaled the green one before blasting the red with his Slam Cannon.

"I do not need you time ability today freak," Rex said throwing the dead consortium member away.

Black Knight beheaded the red consortium member for failing and simply killed the other two because she didn't like them. Then she and Rex both created a BFS and got ready to fight.

"Cricket," Rex said. "Take Breach. Black Knight's mine."

Cricket ran at Breach and Black Knight ran at Rex. They began to fight and after about thirty seconds they both created Boogie Packs and shot into the air. Rex could see Five fighting Ripper and could tell she was winning. Then Black Knight attacked him again and he was too busy to keep tabs on anything else. After about five minutes of fighting Rex finally beheaded Black Knight and saw Five finish Ripper. They both went back to the warehouse and Five got there first. Breach and Cricket were still fighting but Breach was clearly winning. After a couple more seconds Breach knocked Cricket down and pulled out a knife. Five and Rex ran forward but before anyone could try to stop Breach, Five shoved Cricket out of the way and Breach stabbed her in the heart.

"NO!" Rex shouted.

He punched Breach with his Smack Hand and knelt next to Five.

"Hey Rex," Five said. "Looks like you're going to have to finish this one yourself. We knew that would happen anyway though. Good luck."

"Thank you, for everything," Rex said.

"You're...welcome," Five said.

Rex laid her down and turned on Breach. Breach grinned and Rex activated a BFS with one hand and picked up Five's guitar with the other. Breach began trying to hit him by sending her fists through portals. After a couple minutes of this Rex managed to break one hand and remove the rest. Breach dropped to her knees screaming in pain after losing her last hand and Rex walked over to her.

"You lose Breach," Rex said kneeling.

He cured her and made sure to take her Meta-Nanites as well. All five Meta-Nanites joined together. Rex felt the extra power fill him and he beheaded Breach for what she had done. Then he began to talk to the Meta-Nanites.

"What is your first command?" the Meta-Nanite asked.

"I want you to bring everyone that died during and since the EVO war back to life," Rex said. "Everyone except Van Kleiss, Chuck, Ripper, Breach, and the giant snake I killed."

A sky blue wave of energy shot out of him and enveloped the world then disappeared as everyone woke up.

"What is your next command?" the Meta-Nanites asked.

"Revive Number One of the group The Six," Rex said.

A sky blue beam shot into the air then down on the island One had died on. When the light faded there One was sitting on the grass and was very confused.

"Next?" the Meta-Nanites asked.

"Cure One," Rex said.

Another beam shot out of him and hit One and when it disappeared One was cured.

"Anything else?" the Meta-Nanites asked.

"Deactivate," Rex said. "I don't want anyone using you."

"Very well," the Meta-Nanites said.

They shut down and broke up. Rex turned and saw Cricket standing by the wall holding her side. She was bleeding badly but didn't seem to be in pain.

"What happened to you?" Rex asked.

"When Five shoved me she saved me from being killed by Breach's knife but accidentally shoved me into those," Cricket said pointing.

Rex looked and saw that there were a series of metal beams. One of them was bloody and had a piece of her shirt hanging off of it.

"No," Rex said. "You can't die. Not now. Please."

"There's nothing either of us can do about it," Cricket said.

"But there is something I can do about it," Five said.

She walked over and made a horizontal cut on her wrist then squeezed it until it began to bleed.

"Drink," Five said holding her wrist toward Cricket.

"What?" Cricket asked. "Why?"

"It's the other way she can heal you remember?" Rex asked.

"Heal her, and lose my ability," Five said.

"What?" Rex asked.

"I'll still be an EVO," Five said. "I just won't have the ability to heal people. For all intents and purposes, I'll be human."

"Will I have your power?" Cricket asked.

"Yes," Five said.

"You would give up your power for her?" Rex asked.

"Yes and no," Five said. "No because while she is my friend, my power is still more important to me. Yes because she's more important to you than I could ever hope to be. If I can save someone you love by giving up my power, I will."

"Thank you," Rex said.

Cricket began drinking blood and after a second stopped and Five pulled her arm back and wrapped her wrist. Cricket moved her hand and saw that she was healed.

"Thank you," Cricket said.

"You're welcome," Five said.

"What will you do now?" Rex asked.

"I don't know," Five admitted. "I guess I'll go back and train with One. With the others alive I'll need all the help I can help to stay number five."

"Is it really so bad to not kill everyone in sight?" Rex asked.

"Being the most dangerous woman on Earth is the only thing I have," Five said. "I'm no one if I'm not part of The Six."

"You are someone though," Rex said. "You helped save the world. We would have died a long time ago if not for you."

"Thanks," Five said. "True or not, it's not enough. Being number five is all I've had my entire life."

"You still have this," Rex said holding out her guitar.

"Thank you," Five said. "I'll see you around."

Rex smiled and nodded and Five left. A moment later Six walked in.

"Hey Six," Rex said. "Nice to see you're alive."

"How?" Six asked.

"The Meta-Nanites," Rex said. "How's Holiday?"

"She's fine," Six said.

"So's One," Rex said. "He's back on the island."

"You brought One back?" Six asked.

"Yes," Rex said.

They all went outside and got on a Providence jet. Then they flew to the island. Along the way Rex picked Five up and she thanked them for the ride. When they got to the island they couldn't find One anywhere. Six and Five stayed and Rex flew Cricket back to Providence HQ with his Boogie Pack. When they got there they found a hero's welcome waiting. All of their friends were there. Cricket was most happy to see Rich. Rex was just glad to see all of his friends alive. Skwydd and Tuck were there too. Rex gave them both high fives and smiled.

"Good to see you guys," Rex said. "Sorry I got you killed."

"You didn't," Tuck said. "After we got to Hong Kong we found Ripper and tried to fight him. We're not quite as good as you."

Rex smiled and turned in time for Circe to throw her arms around him.

"You did it!" Circe said.

"Um, yeah," Rex said.

"And you and Cricket finally got together!" Circe said. "Good for you."

"Did they tell you that?" Rex asked pointing at Tuck and Skwydd.

"No," Circe said. "I never left."

"Oh," Rex said.

"Rex!" Holiday said. "My scans say that you have Nanites to offload."

"I do," Rex said. "A few of which I got from aliens."

"Aliens?" Holiday asked.

"Yeah," Rex said. "Looks like other civilizations made them too."

"Neat," Holiday said. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

"Okay," Rex said.

Holiday and Rex went to Providence HQ's Nanite Tank. He offloaded the Nanites and Holiday began examining the alien Nanites. Rex went back to the others and found Cricket talking with Rich.

"Why?" Cricket asked.

"Because he's full of himself," Rich said.

"He's changed," Cricket said. "Rex isn't the way you remember him anymore."

"He sold you for his freedom," Rich said.

"No," Rex said. "I didn't. I got free because I changed into a giant robot and blew half of Quarry's face to Kingdom Come."

"You were going to," Rich said.

"No," Rex said. "In the end I would never have been able to do something like that."

"Why?" Rich asked.

"Because I loved her even back then," Rex said.

Rich didn't seem to believe him but after a second he sighed and waved his hand to say he accepted. Rex smiled and then it faded when he caught a glimpse of a golden mechanical hand with several golden tubes for an arm.

"I thought I said to leave him dead," Rex muttered as he followed Van Kleiss.

Rex followed Van Kleiss until they reached the roof. When Rex got there he found Van Kleiss talking to Daniel. He stood there for a while and after a couple minutes Daniel took off and Van Kleiss turned to look at Rex.

"Hello Rex," Van Kleiss said. "I bet you want to know how I'm alive huh?"

"Good guess," Rex said. "Care to explain?"

"I'm alive because my life force is connected to your own," Van Kleiss said. "If you draw breath, so do I."

"Then I'll jump," Rex said.

"I don't doubt it," Van Kleiss said. "But I would still live."

Then I'll take you with me," Rex said.

"Not quite," Biowulf said walking up behind Rex with Skalamander.

Both were the way they were right before Rex had cured them.

"Good bye Rex," Van Kleiss said. "I'm sure you won't feel a thing."

Biowulf and Skalamander lifted Rex then sprinted toward the edge of the building. Rex stayed calm, and before they could jump, Cricket leaped up from the side of the building and kicked Rex in the chest. Biowulf and Skalamander both let go and Cricket and Rex both kicked one of them off the building.

"Harsh way to save my life but thanks anyway," Rex said.

"You owe me another one," Cricket said.

"That makes three right?" Rex asked.

"Seven," Cricket said.

"I repaid at least four," Rex said.

"I'm still here," Van Kleiss said.

Rex activated his Smack Hand and punched him off the building in about a half a second.

"Hello, White?" Rex said. "There's about to be some road kill on Thirty Second Street. Please lock it down in stasis for me."

He turned his communicator off and smirked.

"That takes care of him," Rex said. "Now, I think there are a few more people for us to receive a thank you from."

"Like who?" Cricket asked.

Rex smiled and activated his Boogie Pack. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck then stepped on his feet. He slowly rose into the air then began flying toward the other victory party that he wanted her to see. It was being thrown by his family. He had accidentally had the Meta-Nanites revive his entire family and his brother had been helping them throwing a party for them. Rex also wanted them to meet Cricket and wanted his parents consent.

"Who's throwing the party for us?" Cricket asked.

"You'll see," Rex said landing outside his family's ranch.

They went inside and Rex's family all jumped out and shouted a mixture of everything from "Feliz cumpleaños!" to "Mea heroas!" to "Congratulations!" Rex was proud that his family could speak Latin and that Cricket had taught him Chinese.

"Is this your family?" Cricket asked.

"Yes," Rex said. "Everyone, this is Cricket."

No one said anything but two people who were clearly Rex's parents walked forward and hugged both Rex and Cricket. When they pulled away, Rex's mom wiped a tear out of her eye then smiled.

"Estoy tan feliz por ti," Rex's mother said.

"Gracias," Rex said. "You don't know what it means for me to hear you say that."

About five weeks later Rex and Cricket were married. Six and Holiday were married a couple days later. About a month later Five and Tuck were married on the same day as Skwydd and Circe. Rex was the best man at both weddings but Bobo Haha was somehow the best man at Six's. Rex was the ring bearer. About ten months after she and Rex were married, Cricket gave birth to twins. They named them Daniel and Angela. Six and Holiday had a son named Gabriel. About a week after birth Rex learned that the child was actually Gabriel Junior. Tuck and Five had a son named Balthazar. Circe and Skwydd had twin daughters named Naomi and Anna. Rex and all of his EVO friends soon learned that their Nanites kept them from aging. Their children had their powers and stopped aging after they reached the ages of eighteen. They physically looked around the same age as their parents. Six and Holiday lived to a ripe old age of late nineties and their children did the same. Rex and his friends saw Humanity and EVO's learn to live in piece and finally leave Earth. They saw the beginning, middle and end of three wars against aliens. Then they saw true peace when humanity finally made an agreement with the aliens. Humanity would do most of the physical labor do to the fact that they were actually physically stronger. The aliens would do most of the scientific things. Basically, it was perfect. And the agreement never failed.

THE END


End file.
